Return to Eden
by Scribe of Eden
Summary: Sequel to "The Dragon and the Dalek." The Doctor returns to Eden with a new face and new companions, just as the Queen predicted. And the Queen certainly has a few words for him.
1. Pandora

Disclaimer: Half of this is mine, half belongs to the BBC. I'll let you decide what belongs to Who.

_AN: This is it! The second story of my Doctor Who crossover. It is __**HIGHLY**__ reccommended that you read _The Dragon and the Dalek_ first. It may also be a good idea to re-watch the last two episodes of Season 5 (new series). You won't understand this fic otherwise_

**Chapter One**

**Pandora**

The Queen of all Dragons strode into the laboratory. The Dalek kept captive there looked at her with its eyepiece. She looked deeper. _Timelord-Doctor was right_, she thought. Inside the outer armor was a being. She searched for its mind. Her search took only a moment, but in that moment, she discovered the Dalek had no mind of its own. It was like an insect. Pandora smiled.

"Now then, Dalek," she said. "If you want to be rid of the Doctor forever, I can help you."

"How?" the Dalek asked in its robotic voice.

"You'll find out soon enough. Bring a representative of each race that despises the Doctor here, and I will aid you." Pandora knew the message would travel throughout the universe. She left the lab. Her summons would ensure that the Doctor, violator of Al-An, would be silenced.

_Al-An must be preserved at all costs_, she thought as she strode down the corridor. _This one being has already destroyed one Kind. I cannot allow him to destroy any others. He is a false god._ Pandora sighed. _I pity the human who was with him. He is turning her to his ways. She would have made a good Dragon._

When Pandora reached the throne room, one of the stone servants was waiting for her. A quick brush across its consciousness told her the creature carried a message.

"Your Majesty, I bring news," it said, bowing deeply. "The TARDIS-box has been sighted in these very mountains."

"Excellent."

"What do you want to do, Your Majesty?"

"Bring him here. I have a few things I wish to say to this man who calls himself lord of Time."

"Yes, Your Majesty." The servant bowed once more, then left to do his queen's bidding.

* * *

_AN: I know, terrible ending. Funnily enought, this capter was written BEFORE I had seen proof of the Dalek hive-mind. Make of that what you will. If you did as I asked and watched those episodes, you can probably guess where this is going. Leave a review with your thoughts!_


	2. Lord of Time

Disclaimer: Half mine, half not. Wish I owned _Doctor Who_. Maybe I should put it on my Christmas list...

**Chapter Two**

**Lord of Time**

The TARDIS materialized, accompanied by its familiar whooshing sound, in a massive mountain range. The tops of the peaks were concealed by snow and clouds. The mountains themselves were mostly bare rock, riddled with the gaping maws of caves. Here and there, in the depths of those caves, pairs of gleaming eyes would appear and disappear. The entire area was oddly silent, the wind only a whisper. Not even the birds dared to sing.

The door of the TARDIS creaked open, and the Doctor stepped out. He straightened his bowtie and looked around. "Come on out, Ponds. It's all right," he called behind him. But before Amy and Rory could exit the TARDIS, a massive, bird-like shadow swooped down and scooped up the Doctor in its claws. He looked up. As it turned out, the Doctor was held in the claws of an immense black dragon It twisted its long neck down to look at him for a moment, then turned back to its previous position.

_We have waited for you, Timelord-Doctor_, it said, projecting its thoughts into his mind. _We have waited three centuries for your coming._

"Why?" the Doctor shouted up to the dragon.

_The Queen wishes to hold audience with you,_ the dragon said, ignoring his question. If there was anything the nine-hundred-year-old Time Lord hated, it was not getting straight answers. He decided to try a different track.

"Last time I was here, there were Daleks."

_Yes._

"Are they still here?"

_No. They have another purpose the Great Ones gave to them, by blessing of the Queen._

"But they haven't destroyed this planet."

_Nothing can destroy Eden, for it was Nothing that gave rise to Eden._ The Doctor frowned, trying to make sense of that last sentence. He gave up after a few minutes. After all, Eden was just a legendary planet. No matter how many time he came back here, the Doctor would always think Eden was just a legend.

He pulled his sonic screwdriver from his inner pocket with some difficulty, and proceeded to scan the dragon's talon. The dragon growled low in its throat. "Sorry," the Doctor said, putting the screwdriver away. "Didn't mean to do that."

* * *

Back in the TARDIS, Amy and Rory looked around. "The Doctor was just carried off by a massive dragon," Rory observed.

"I know," Amy pointed out.

"Dragons aren't real."

"I know that, too, Rory."

"Then how could have it picked him up like that?"

"Because he's the Doctor."

* * *

The black dragon set the Doctor down roughly on a stone trail. _Here is where I must leave you, Timelord-Doctor. The Queen commands you to be alone._

"Where is she?"

_Where she has always been, waiting for you._ The dragon turned ne golden eye on the Doctor. _So old, and yet so young, you are like us, and yet not like us._ After that, the dragon took off, leaving the Doctor on the trail with no sense of direction. He pulled out his screwdriver and soniced all around him, looking for the palace.

After a few minutes, he found it and set off, walking through the mountains.

* * *

Pandora, Queen of the Dragons, was eagerly awaiting the Doctor's arrival. She followed the ways of Al-An, which meant she couldn't actually kill him. But she could, however, provide the means for her destruction. After all, he had said himself that Kinds who exterminated anything unlike themselves should be wiped out. The punishment fit the crime. With the Doctor imprisoned, the Time Lords would finally and forever be wiped out. The huge dragon was almost giddy at the thought.


End file.
